


This Great Sense of Love

by Elderly_Worm



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Aziraphale Ships Spirk, Aziraphale is a Trekkie, Crowley is a Trekkie, He/Him Pronouns For Aziraphale (Good Omens), He/Him Pronouns For Crowley (Good Omens), Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Mutual Pining, Other, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elderly_Worm/pseuds/Elderly_Worm
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley discuss Star Trek, and Aziraphale has opinions which touch on the things they don't talk about.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	This Great Sense of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a discussion with someone who knows exactly who they are, and I very irresponsibly wrote it instead of my Work-in-Progress. The title is a quote from the book.

_1967 AD. London, England._

“I don’t watch television,” said Aziraphale decisively. 

“Come on, you must’ve seen something.” Crowley was draped over the couch in the bookshop’s back room, toying with his sunglasses. He was pleasantly tipsy, but not fully drunk just yet.

“I suppose I may have… partaken. Once or twice.”

“There you go. What’ve you seen, then?”

“If you must know, it’s a programme about space travel. A human acquaintance recommended it.”

Crowley was silent for a moment. “Didn’t think you liked space stuff.”

“I don’t, exactly.” Aziraphale took a sip of wine. “But two of the more prominent characters are in love, so I feel morally obligated to show my support.”

Crowley made a theatrical gagging noise.

“Really.”

“Hang on. Aren’t there loads of programmes with people in love?”

“I wouldn’t know. But these two are men, so… well, you know how I feel about these things.”

Crowley sat up. “Men? This century? What’s it called?”

“‘Star Trek,’” said Aziraphale with the air of one who would really rather not have revealed himself to be in possession of such knowledge.

Crowley’s jaw dropped. “That’s _American_.”

“Be that as it may, I’ll have you know that it’s on the BBC One.”

Aziraphale, watching telly! And American telly, no less. Although, there was one problem. “They’re not in love, angel.”

“I beg your pardon.”

“They’re not.”

Aziraphale looked at him. “My dear boy, I am an angel. I can tell when people are in love.”

Well, fuck. Crowley happened to know firsthand how exceptionally bad Aziraphale could be at detecting love, but he couldn’t very well say that. Not when they were still on strange terms after Crowley went and asked him on what might as well have been a date, three months ago. 

And now he’d been quiet for too long, and Aziraphale was watching him, and he couldn’t think of what to say, and—

Aziraphale coughed, then said, “Obviously they can’t show it properly these days, but they are indisputably in love.”

Well. That was… a thing. Crowley swallowed hard. 

Aziraphale looked away, breaking eye contact and the moment. “Besides,” he said, “if you haven’t seen it, I hardly think you’re equipped to have an opinion on the matter.”

Crowley exhaled. “I may have seen it.”

“Drat.”

“And they’re not _meant_ to be in love, anyway.”

“Crowley.”

“But maybe they are,” Crowley finished.

Aziraphale blinked at him, and Crowley looked away, breathing through the warmth in his chest. Didn’t get any less annoying, even after this long.

Aziraphale cleared his throat. “Now, then. What was this about parliament, my dear?”


End file.
